


Lay Aside the Garments (That are Stained with Sin)

by maccabird_23



Series: Are You Washed in the Blood of the Lamb [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: Actor Sebastian Stan, Actor Tom Holland, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Never introduce a loaded gun if you don't plan to use it, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maccabird_23/pseuds/maccabird_23
Summary: “That’s Sheriff Bodecker and you must have mistaken me for a natural born idiot. No parent in their right mind will send off their Omega child, even a male Omega when they are about to go into heat. Now don’t lie to me again unless you want to end up in the back of a cell.”  Lee wanted to laugh, smelling the Omega’s scent change. Not in fear but turn bitter with anger. It almost burnt at Bodecker’s nostrils. “Let’s start off easy. What’s your name and what’s your sister’s name?”
Relationships: Arvin Russel/Lee Bodecker
Series: Are You Washed in the Blood of the Lamb [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932460
Comments: 34
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

Lee Bodecker had been working most of his life to be a better man than his father. An abusive, bastard of an Alpha who died with barely two cents in his pockets. Left Lee to take care of their habitually-ill mother and trouble-rousing, little sister. Worst part is when townsfolk used to stop him while on duty, tell him what a great man his father was. Called him honorable, dignified and all them other words that just mean he never stepped a foot out of line. Never tried to be anything but a shoe factory worker. 

They really don’t use those types of words for Lee. Fuck that he’s the Sherriff of this hole-in-the-wall town. Has been for the better part of five years. Now-a-days folks step to the other side of the street rather than pass his shadow. Listening to rumors that he killed the local crime boss and anyone else who’d threatened his chances at re-election. Not that they were whole-cloth lies and not that Lee minds much the way people tread lightly around him. His reasoning being that you don’t earn respect by being loved but by being feared. 

Lee swerved to the side of the road, nearly hitting a boy as he hopped in and out of the road. Hitting the breaks, he backed up, sighing as he got a closer gander at not only the teenage boy he almost hit but the even younger girl next to him. Rolling down the window he gestured for them to step closer. They wore twin looks of panic on their face. Something the Sheriff was used to seeing so didn’t suspect much. 

“Get in the back of the car.” Bodecker ordered, unlocking the doors and not bothering to explain himself further. Sometimes he used Alpha voice but more times than not people just did whatever the fuck he said if they didn’t want to meet the rotten end of a cell. The teenagers scurried in, suitcases tucked under their chins. He cursed to himself. That’s all he needed, not just hitchhikers but runaways.   
  
He peeled off, heading for the police station. Looking in his rearview mirror, he tried for a kindly smile but it didn’t do much to ease the smell of worry in his car. “A little young to be hitchhiking?” He asked, rolling up the windows so he could better smell if they were lying to him outright. It really wasn’t ethical; to interrogate people, especially children using their scents as indications of their honesty but Lee hadn’t been ethical in years.  
  
“We didn’t want to, officer. Our car broke down and…” The young, beta girl started but was quickly quieted by the older boy with a slight slap to her knee. They shared a quick look and in that moment Lee knew they must be siblings. If having a little sister taught him anything it was that they would always say the wrong thing at the wrong time.   
  
“My sister is lying, sir. She just doesn’t want us to get in trouble with our Ma.” The teenage Omega started. Lee was taken out of his senses for a moment, focusing so hard to smell the shifting scents of their sweat glands that he wasn’t prepared to be hit full force with the smell of a male Omega in pre-heat. He tried not to let on but quickly met eyes with the boy in the rearview mirror. “She gave us money to take the Greyhound to our grandma’s but we decided to sneak on the bus and spend the money on soda-pop and movie tickets. The driver caught us red-handed. Kicked us off before we could give him money.”   
  
Bodecker knew he was lying, not that he could smell anything on the Omega besides the overly-sweet scent of burning cherry wood and baking crust. Lee had to stop himself from drooling, his sweet tooth wanting to taste something that his brain knew was off-limits. He swallowed, trying his best to calm his senses. He made a swift turn to the right, knowing that an Omega in pre-heat wouldn’t cause nothing but trouble in a police station. “Soda-pop? You definitely aren’t from Ohio, then?” Bodecker had to think fast about what he was going to do with two teenage run-aways, one about to go into heat.   
  
The beta girl looked like she wanted to say something, opening then closing her mouth before turning to her older brother. “Just passing through to our grandma’s house. If you wouldn’t mind dropping us off at the Greyhound station. Think we have just enough to get us on our way.” Lee let the idea turn in his head for a minute, shaking it quickly. No one in their right mind would let an Omega in his condition on a tiny bus for God knows how long. If they were even planning on getting on the Greyhound. Lee suspected not one thing out of the boy’s mouth had been true so far.   
  
“Well, that sounds all nice and well but I would feel mighty bad leaving you at the Greyhound with empty bellies.” Bodecker made up his mind, pulling into the Wooden Spoon Cafe parking lot and unlocking the doors. “Today’s blue plate special is meatloaf. Don’t know about you but that sounds mighty good to me.” Lee watched as the girl scurried out, the boy walked a bit slower, a limp to his step.   
  
Before either knew what was happening, Bodecker yanked open the passenger door, blocking the Omega boy’s path, grabbing him by the shoulders and pushing him back inside the car. He slammed the door closed, hearing it lock once metal hit metal. He turned to the girl, ignoring the Omega as he banged on the car door.   
  
”Now listen, I need to have a word with your brother.” He stepped closer to the beta, she couldn’t be more than fourteen, looking frightened but staring him down like she wanted to bite his head off. “Tell Nancy that Sheriff Bodecker said to give you some of that Meatloaf, a nice soda-pop and a big piece of cherry pie. Now run-along.” He did use his Alpha voice that time, and watched as the girl hurried inside.  
  
Back in the car he let the Omega panic for a bit, pulling at the doorknob until his palm turned red. His smell was almost too overwhelming. Not that Lee couldn’t handle himself near an Omega in pre-heat or even heat. He was now the proud owner of an illegal bar brothel and had his fair share of Heat Rooms. But there was just something too familiar about this Omega’s scent. Like it somehow came with a memory that twisted at Lee’s gut something awful. He pushed in down, trying to form a plan in the limited time he was given. First, he needed some truths from the boy.   
  
“Where you two running from, then?” He asked, waiting for the boy to settle down. Lee didn’t think nothing looked too suspicious to folks who might pass them. Without scenting the boy no one, including Lee would guess he was an Omega. Nothing but sharp edges and hard features. He was handsome but nothing delicate like most Omegas, even male ones. “You didn’t want me to take you back to your car which means someone is looking for those license plates. You got a drunken father or a whore of a mother you want to skip out on?” The boy gave him a look like he wanted to spit out razors in his direction.   
  
“Like I said, officer, just passing through. Going to visit our grandma. She’s awfully ill. Can’t even get out of bed. Needs some help until she recovers or passes.” The Omega kept favoring his side, hand tapping at his jacket pocket. Lee didn’t have to be a genius to figure out he was armed. His finger twitched just outside his pocket like he was familiar with that trigger. Eager to use it.   
  
“That’s Sheriff Bodecker and you must have mistaken me for a natural born idiot. No parent in their right mind will send off their Omega child, even a male Omega when they are about to go into heat. Now don’t lie to me again unless you want to end up in the back of a cell.” Lee wanted to laugh, smelling the Omega’s scent change. Not in fear but turn bitter with anger. It almost burnt at Bodecker’s nostrils. “Let’s start off easy. What’s your name and what’s your sister’s name.”  
  
“Willard and Helen. Our parents are dead and we’re just looking for a fresh start. Promise. If you just drop us at the edge of town you won’t see hide nor hair of us again.” The boy, Willard stared straight ahead, keeping an eye on his sister as she ate her meatloaf. Lee barely noticed as a strong but small hand crept between his legs, squeezing at his half-hard cock. He cursed softly, not really noticing his arousal until the boy’s hand was stroking it through his pants. “I ain't no virgin or nothing. If you want, you can put it in me. Won’t tell anyone. If you just let us leave.”   
  
Bodecker froze for a second, breathing through his mouth before Willard’s scent could affect him any further. It wouldn’t be the first time he got a handjob in his police vehicle but this really wasn’t the type of situation that turned him on. An angry, runaway stroking his dick in disgust. Lee had to wonder what type of monster he’d have to be, how much lower he’d have to get, before something like this would turn him on?   
  
He sighed, knowing that he’d already hit so many lows, maybe folks already thought the worst of him. He quickly grabbed the Omega’s wrist, twisting it away from his cock and hearing him hiss in pain. He raised an eyebrow, knowing he hadn’t been squeezing that hard. He pulled at Willard's arm, pushing his shirt sleeve up until he could see the ring of finger shaped bruises that littered the boy’s wrist. “Got yourself an Alpha, then?”   
  
Willard yanked his hand back, quickly resting it where his gun was hidden. Bodecker let him, seeing the situation for what it was. Alphas who claimed male Omegas weren’t known to treat them all too well. Deciding that if God made them a man then they could beat them like a man. Especially if they didn’t give them no pups. Since this one was about to go into heat, Lee figured that he was running from an Alpha that was ready to beat the ever-loving shit out him when he figured out his last heat didn’t catch.   
  
“He’s the butcher’s son. Married him after our parents died. Promised he’d take care of my sister and me. Started beating me after the first miscarriage. Said he’d beat my sister if I didn’t get pregnant. So I robbed him blind and stole his car. Left with my sister before he stumbled back home from the bar.” Willard’s face shifted with his scent, anger and pain outpouring in equal measures. Lee cursed out loud. Someone was looking for the boy, probably tearing up his local police station, yelling that he wanted his property back. His car. His money. His Omega.   
  
“Fuck.” Lee said, searching the armrest until he found a small, cherry sweet. Popping it into his mouth did nothing to ease his racing mind. Not like a good old drink could but he’d stopped drinking last year. Determined not to be an abusive drunk like his father. He took one more look at Willard, his face pinched with emotions, before deciding to do something stupid. “Wait here.”   
  
Without waiting for a response Bodecker left the car, making his way into the diner. He took a moment to place a calm smile on his face, giving it to the beta girl before turning to Lucy. “Hey there, Luce.” The waitress had been laughing with the girl, Helen. Looked like they were having a good ol’ time but at the sight of Lee both started to frown. He was used to that though. He slipped out a twenty, placing it on the counter. “Mind taking Helen to see a movie after your shift? On me. Get some candy, too.”   
  
Lucy took the money without comment, giving him a look. “Helen?” They both turned to the girl, who looked like she just wanted to disappear into the hard linoleum floor. “Thought your name was Lenora, hon?”   
  
Lenora went red at the face, taking another bite of pie to avoid talking any further. Lee shook his head. Deciding he would deal with the small details when they were all settled or never if that became an option. “Well, Lenora; you and Lucy can go see whatever movie you want. I just need to talk to your brother a little longer.”   
  
Lee walked out, back to his car, deciding that this was just about the stupidest thing he’d ever done. “Going to take you somewhere safe until your heat blows over.” Bodecker hurried out, watching as the boy started to panic again when they pulled out of the diner parking lot. “Don’t worry about Lenora. The waitress there; known her since I was six years old. She’s going to take her to see a movie.”   
  
“Lenora?” The boy asked without asking. How much had Lenora said in the few seconds he’d been in there, he must be wondering. Lee chose not to respond, hoping the boy would think Lenora revealed even more than a name. After a couple of minutes on the road Willard broke the heavy silence. “Where you taking me, then?”   
  
“A bar that I kinda own.” Lee winced at the look he was given. Not many Sheriffs owned bars and even fewer owned bars that were also brothels but he wasn’t going to tell Willard that. No need to cause him to panic again. Not just because Lee was sure he’d definitely try to shoot him but also because he didn’t want his sweet scent to turn into burnt ash again. Gave Lee a headache. “The only place in Meade where an Omega in pre-heat won’t draw any extra attention.”   
  
The boy didn’t seem convinced and kept on with his nagging questions the entire ride there. “When are you going to bring my sister to this bar?” He asked, an almost southern tilt to his voice. His accent seemed familiar enough. If Lee had to guess somewhere near West Virginia, if the way he said soda-pop was any indication. Any self-respecting Ohioan said pop or soda. His mother had said soda-pop and she was pure West Virginian.   
  
“It’s not the nicest of establishments. Are you sure you want a respectful, young beta girl like Lenora in there? Especially during your heat.” Lee didn’t have to wait for an answer, Willard shooting him bullets with one glare. “I’ll bring her after the movie’s over.” He wasn’t in the mood to fight with an Omega in pre-heat. His sister was an Omega and he knew fighting with them would get him nowhere fast. They were nothing but emotions and triggers around this time.   
  
“When we was younger, Lenora used to stay with me in the Heat Shed. Always got scared of being alone in that dark shed. She used to pray over me. Beg God to see me through another heat without sinning.” Willard started, looking anywhere but at Lee. His scent shifted from sweet to bitter as the wind picked it up. “One time, couldn’t be older than fourteen, some drunk Alphas got to nosing around the shed. Found a hammer and pulled the deadbolt right off the wood.”   
  
Lee swallowed hard, bitter cherries hitting his nose. “Did they rape you?” He asked, blunt. No use in beating around the bush. Bodecker was an Alpha and he knew what bastards his kind could be. Especially when it came to male Omegas. They’d probably get off with a slap on the wrist. If the boy got pregnant one of them would probably have to marry him as punishment.   
  
“No. Didn’t get the chance. One of them slapped Lenora when she tried to protect me.” Willard continued, punching his own fist as a grim smile grew along his face. “Didn’t even think about it. Just picked up that hammer and started swinging it. Didn’t stop until my uncle came out with the shotgun. One of them slipped into a coma and never woke up.”  
  
Lee raised an eyebrow, not bothering to ask where this uncle was now that they might need him but suddenly worried that the boy might be more dangerous than he let on. Hell, if it wasn’t impressive though. “You get in any trouble for that?” He asked and Willard shook his head. Lee nodded. “Good.” If he was the Sheriff in that town, Lee would have done the same thing. Serves those Alphas right for trying to take advantage of a child in heat.   
  
The boy turned, almost surprised at Lee’s response. “I’d do it again if I have to. I promised I’d take care of her and no heat is going to stop me from doing so. We stick together no matter what.” There was a deep hurt in the boy’s voice that Lee feared, if he kept picking at it, might start to bleed open into something ugly. He couldn’t stop himself though. Maybe it was the detective in him that made him too curious for his own good.   
  
“Why didn’t you protect her from this Alpha of yours then? Beat him to a pulp like you did those men.” Lee asked, the boy looking over at him with a startled look before grimacing and shaking his head.   
  
“I was too weak then to protect her. Too dumb and weak. Not anymore though. Learned to be strong. Righted my wrongs.” Willard made it obvious that he was done talking after that, switching on the radio to some rock music before turning to look out the window. Meade wasn’t known for its scenery so Lee let him have his privacy and drove in silence. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bodecker parked, glancing up at the dive bar he owned. The White Cow. An awful name for an awful place. It had been a couple months since he shot and killed Leroy and his right-hand man, BoBo. Most folks in town had been equal parts grateful and fearful. Silently thanking him for ridding Meade of the crime boss, while staying worried that Lee would be just as bad. 

Willard followed quietly behind him, carrying in the suitcases to his new lodgings and limping slightly. Sandy gave Lee a look from where she stood behind the bar counter. She raised an eyebrow, her gaze turning to the Omega behind him. “New employee?” She asked, sarcasm dripping heavy off her tongue. Lee gave her a glare. Sometimes he regretted hiring her to manage the bar but thought it was better to kill two birds with one stone. He was able to keep an eye on Sandy. Keep her away from that no-good-for-nothing husband. Also, she was the only person in this whole town that he could really trust without worrying that she was about to put a bullet in the back of his head. 

“Sandy. Willard. Willard. Sandy.” He introduced, letting the two Omegas size each other up. Neither of them seemed too impressed. “Willard got himself in a spot of trouble. Going to stay here with his little sister until his heat passes.” He explained, willing his sister with a look to not make any unneeded comments. 

Sandy let out a long whistle, shaking her head as she wiped down the bar. “Must be desperate as a dog with a foot stuck in a trap to turn to you for help, Lee.” She commented, filling up a glass with amber liquid before sliding it over. Lee glared at the drink, digging in his pocket for another sweet. “Not for you, Lee. Thought Willard might need a drink and some advice. From one Omega to another; don’t be afraid to bite it off.” 

“What?” The Omega asked, ignoring the offered drink. Lee smiled to himself, popping another cherry candy. Feeling strangely proud that the boy was smart enough to keep a clear head. 

“Your foot. If it's stuck in a trap don’t be afraid to bite it off.” Sandy explained. “Not sure how much my brother told you but this is a place of ill-repute.” Willard gave her a confused look and if Lee was the type of man that hit women, he would have done it then and there. “This is a brothel, boy.” 

Lee watched as the wheels started turning his Willard’s head, slowly then all at once. Had to run to stop him as he made a straight line for the door. “Easy now.” He said, grabbing the Omega by his shoulders and maneuvering him to the back of the bar. The boy didn’t take too kindly to the manhandling, pushing Lee away with a deceptively strong shove. His scent turned hot as coals, burnt crust on a wood stove. 

“Get the fuck off me.” He yelled, and Lee put his hands up, walking back a few steps to give him space. Not enough space to try and run though. Bodecker was suddenly very grateful that it was only him, his sister and a few of his henchmen in the bar at that moment. He also knew how terrible it sounded that he even had henchmen. But no one had ever accused Lee of being an honorable man. No, that was his father. 

“Listen. I ain’t trying to pull the wool over your eyes. I said you could stay here until your heat was over and I mean that. Won’t phone over to other departments and ask if a male Omega ran away with his little sister. Won’t let your Alpha know where you are but you gotta promise not to make a scene right here.” In that moment Willard looked exactly like the cornered animal Sandy had described. 

“Promise you're going to bring my sister here right after the movie is over?” He asked, voice wavering. 

“Yes.” Lee answered, slowly guiding him to the back room without using his hands. That seemed to be a trigger. 

“Promise, no one will hurt her or touch her?” Willard followed, voice sounding tired, resigned. 

“Promise.” Before they could turn down the corridor, Lee glanced back at his sister, sending her a look before growling. “Make yourself useful and send for Dr. Cole.” She returned the growl with her own, before smiling with her canines. 

Once they hit the backroom Lee directed the still wary Willard into a vacant room. He closed the door, hand running along the lock on the inside. Willard watched his every move. “It locks from the inside. No one can come in if you don’t want them to. Except me but I have a key to every room.” 

The Omega nodded, eyes rabbiting through the room like he was trying to find an escape route. “Do you plan on using that key?” He asked, not meeting Lee’s eyes. 

“Only if I have to.” Lee answered, honest. Willard limped through the room, touching the sheets, pillows and anything else that seemed soft. Bodecker watched as he slowly unpacked, not putting away his own clothes but piling them on the bed. Lee figured he was just trying to make a little nest for himself. Knew that most Omegas liked familiar smells and cushy items surrounding them when they went into heat.

He watched as the Omega stretched to pile clothes on the far corner. Reminded Lee that he had to take inventory of all of Willard’s injuries. Make sure he wasn’t about to keel over from whatever abuse his Alpha had done before they ran away. “Mind taking off your clothes for me?” 

Willard turned, face tired but guarded. “Why?” He bit out but didn’t seem to really care about the answer. Taking off and folding his jacket on the bed. 

“Need to know how bad your Alpha hurt you. Let Dr. Cole know what to expect. What he needs to bring.” Lee rushed out, knowing that the Omega must suspect the worst of him at every turn. Everyone else did, including his own sister. 

“Fine.” Willard answered, his scent shifting into something intensely sweet that had Lee swallowing his saliva. Lee stepped closer, eyes roaming the boy’s body as he took off his shirt. 

He braced himself as the smell got strong, breathing through his mouth. Started to catalog injury after injury. Handprint at the back of his neck, still turning purple. No more than two days old. Bite mark on his right shoulder, near but not on the mating glands. Bastard. Couldn’t even do the respectful thing and mate him properly. Still bloody with full canine marks visible. Handprints up and down each arm, red. Probably to hold him still while mating. Darker handprints on either side of his hips. Some nail imprints. New and still bloody. 

Willard bent at the waist, back turned to Lee. He could count each one of his vertebrae. The boy could do with a good meal. He toed off his shoes before pushing down his pants and underwear in one go. Shoving them to the floor with his feet. He stood back up, not turning to look at Lee. 

Lee didn’t need to see the expression on his face to know the horror he must have gone through. The back of Willard’s thighs were a mess of dried blood and seed. Bastard did a number on him. Lee wasn’t a doctor and didn’t dare to spread his legs, check to see the state of his hole. Guessed that it must be just as bad if his limp was any indication. There weren't any injuries on his legs. “Turn around.” He said, Willard following his orders without pause. 

Lee catalogued his front injuries, starting at his legs and making his way up. Thankfully, there weren’t that many, just some hickies littering his neck. Making eye contact after was almost unbearable. There was something proud to the set of Willard’s shoulders, his gaze almost daring Lee to comment. 

Lee coughed into his hand, breaking their shared gaze and looking down at the ugly, yellow carpet. “The shower is connected. Right through there. Towels should be in the cabinet.” The Omega stood there for a moment longer, almost as if he expected something but then just nodded, turning to go in the direction Lee pointed. 

Once the door closed behind him, Lee let out a sigh. Breathing through his nose for the first time in what felt like hours but couldn’t be more than a few minutes. He sat heavily on the bed, trying to collect himself. Lee had answered domestics before. Had seen what awful things an Alpha could do to their Omega but there was something particularly cruel about the pattern of bruises and blood on this Omega that didn’t sit right with him. Made his insides twist something awful. 

Lee shook his head, telling himself to man the fuck up. After a minute he got up, went over to Willard’s jacket and checked his pockets. Like he suspected, there was a gun in his pocket. He held it up, trying to eye the model. He laughed, shaking his head. What was an Omega Willard’s age doing with a German Luger? Lee had been a few years shy of enlisting himself when the war ended. He opened the barrel, emptying the chamber into his palm. The last thing an emotional and abused Omega needed was a loaded gun. Thinking twice, Lee placed one bullet back into the gun. Deciding that if the boy was still shooting after a row of empties then he probably really needed that bullet. 

He shoved the gun back in the pocket, fishing around until he found a wallet. Taking it out and opening it he found a nice wad of cash. He remembered what the boy said, about robbing his Alpha blind before leaving. He whistled to himself. There had to be about a hundred dollars there. He didn’t bother counting, picking out the ID next to it. 

Arvin Russel. Eighteen years old. West Virginia, Coal Creek. “Arvin Russel,” Lee let the name sit on his tongue, feeling how familiar it felt but not knowing why. He’d have to go back to the station before he picked up Lenora, see if there were any Russels in Meade. He thought there might be. Maybe that uncle Willard… Arvin mentioned. 

He put the ID back into the wallet along with the money. Shoving it back in the jacket and folding it just as neatly as Arvin had. He sat back down, not having to wait long until Arvin came back out. He was wrapped only in a towel and Lee started breathing through his mouth again. Not wanting to catch the sweet scent of his pre-heat. Cherry wood and baked crust. 

Arvin set him with a look, heat behind his eyes that promised something that Lee could place in an instant. He shook his head, thinking he must have read it wrong but then Arvin dropped his towel and was walking towards him like a man determined. Lee put up his hands, almost thinking he was about to get punched. Then Arvin’s palm was flush against his open lips, stopping him from breathing through his mouth. 

Bodecker pushed his arms away, swatting at his hand. “What the fuck are you doing, boy?” He barked out but Arvin didn’t let up, pushing at Lee’s chest until he was almost flat on the bed. Knees coming up until he was straddling his lap. 

“You don’t have to pretend anymore. Breathing through your mouth like you trying to respect me or something. You can scent me all you want and I won’t stop you.” Arvin laid down on top of Lee, chest naked, neck bare and mating glands against his nose. “You can mate me through my heat. Use that key of yours whenever you want. Just promise you won’t make me do nothing with anyone else. Take my sister to that diner and to the movies so she doesn’t suspect anything.” 

Bodecker knew that if he really wanted, he could push Arvin off with one hand. Didn’t have to stay still while the Omega wiggled around on top of him, in a shit poor attempt of a seduction. Didn’t have to breathe in his sweet, cherry pie scent. Let Arvin unbuckle his pants and shove his hand into his underwear, stroking him with a clumsy hand. Shoulda, woulda, coulda but didn’t.

“You don’t have to do none of this if you don’t want? Not going to let none of the filthy bastards who come here for a quick fuck touch you.” Lee growled out, feeling his canines graze at the soft skin of Arvin’s neck. One last ditch effort to not be the total piece of shit everyone thought he was. 

Arvin leaned over him, balancing his weight on his elbows, mouth warm against his cheek. He glared down at Lee like he wanted nothing more than to rip out his throat with his small, Omega canines. “Are you a God-fearing, Alpha, Sheriff Bodecker? Are you an honorable, kind man?” Arvin spit every word in Lee’s face, taunting him. Letting him know that in the few hours they’d spent together he could already tell he wasn’t nothing but a wolf in sheep's clothing. 

“No. I’m not.” Lee said, honest. He was nothing but a dirty Sheriff. A murderer. Someone who trapped an abused Omega in a brothel and had his way with him. Didn’t want to think how the last bit made him sick to his stomach. Just leaned up, let Arvin lean down until their lips met in a crushing kiss. The boy bit at his mouth, tongue diving too deep, licking the inside of his mouth. It would have turned Lee off in any other situation but the one they were in now. 

Arvin’s pre-heat, and sweet cherry taste drove Lee crazy. Would have licked at that mouth for hours if he didn’t have to come up for air. Arvin’s hands were still busy, pushing down Lee’s pants. He helped him along, lifting his ass off the bed and making quick work of his pants and underwear. Lee took off his own jacket and shirt, throwing them somewhere near his pants on the floor, getting lost in the feel of Arvin’s naked ass grinding against his hardening dick. 

Lee could feel slick dripping from the boy, smearing against his crotch. He let his fingers roam, squeeze the curve of his round but tiny ass. Fingers dipping lower until he could feel the tight, wet heat of Arvin’s hole. “Fucking perfect.” He growled out, fucking his finger into the Omega above him.

“Shut the fuck up.” Arvin hissed, canines bared, slapping Lee’s fingers away. He froze in that moment, hearing the anger in the boy’s voice. He blinked open his eyes, not realizing that he’d closed them. Putting his hands up so Arvin could see them, he sighed.

“Listen, boy. If you don’t want this then just get the fuck off me. I ain’t forcing you to do nothing.” Lee knew he shoulda tried to gentle the Omega. That’s what he’d been taught. Run a hand down their flank and use soft words. Treat them like an injured dog that was about to be shot. He shook his head, knowing that it would be a fool’s path to try and do that with Arvin. “This was a bad idea.”

Arvin shoved him back down when he tried to get up, facing warring with something personal. “It’s not like that. I don’t mind if you fuck me. I just want you to shut the fuck up when you do it. I don’t like talkers.”

Lee didn’t have to guess to understand the meaning. “That alpha of yours a talker, then?” He wasn’t surprised when he got a fist to the jaw instead of an answer. Hurt like a son-of-a-bitch. He rubbed at the sore spot, moving his mouth to make sure nothing was broken. “If you want me to shut up so badly, why don’t you sit on my face then?”

Arvin threw him a confused, slightly disgusted look. Made the pain in his jaw almost worth it. “Why? What for?” He asked, suspicious. Lee figured that the boy’s Alpha must have done a real number on him. Made him think fucking meant nothing but pain and humiliation. Lee wasn’t a good man. Not by a mile but he never understood why some Alphas got pleasure out of shoving their dick in a scared Omega.

“So I can eat you out.” He answered, feeling satisfied as the look of confusion intensified. “I want to lick your hole.”

Arvin blinked at him, cheeks going hot, sweet, cherry scent filling Lee’s nose. “Oh. I never. How do I…” The question lingered on his tongue. Lee didn’t waste time, guiding him by the hips until Arvin’s knees were straddling his face, toes curling around his shoulders. “Do I just sit?”

Lee laughed, chin getting soaked with slick from where it dripped out of Arvin’s body. Grabbing him by flank he pushed him down until his senses were filled with nothing but sweet, cherry wood and baking, butter crust.

Lee growled, his tongue licking behind Arvin’s balls, teasing his taint and tasting the Omega for the first time. He moaned as the taste filled his mouth. Squeezing his round ass, he let Arvin grind against his face, pressing his tongue flat before pushing it into the Omega’s tight body.

Arvin seemed to lose himself in the feeling of being eaten out, letting out sounds that would make any Alpha hard. Moans and whimpers, almost purring as his thighs trembled, scent getting deeper.

Lee thought he might pass out, right there and then. Lack of oxygen be damned. If he found Arvin and his sweet scent years ago he might have never turned to the drink. Just spent his nights with his face buried in his wet hole. He plunged his tongue deeper into the boy, fucking it into his body and earning him more of those intoxicating moans.

After a few minutes of letting Arvin ride his face like a bicycle, Lee tapped at his thigh. Urged him to ease up a bit. Arvin looked down at him, eyes glazed over, chest sweaty, breath uneven. Asked him what he wanted, almost annoyed. Lee laughed. “Jaw’s sore. Get on your back.”

He looked a bit weary but followed Lee’s directions. Not wanting his sweet scent to turn bitter, Lee wasted no time. Lifting Arvin’s legs to his shoulders, letting them wrap around his back and going back to work. Arvin’s fingers threaded through his hair, Lee’s palm gripping and spreading his thigh until his mouth found that sweet spot that he couldn’t get enough of.

The new position was even better. Lee could watch as Arvin lost his mind. Tiny, Omega dick hard and dripping against his lean stomach. Head thrown back as he wiggled his hips, pushing Lee’s tongue deeper into his wet hole.

Lee felt Arvin’s tight hole pulse against his tongue, knew he was close. He drew back for a moment, listening to the Omega growl in frustration. “Don’t fucking stop.” He growled back, baring his canines against the boy’s soft thigh, letting temptation wash over him as he bit down. The Alpha part of his brain wanting to leave his own mark and claim on the Omega.

Lee licked at the flesh, not letting himself bite too deeply before moving up, taking Arvin’s hard dick into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. He could tell the boy never got his dick sucked before, the way he thrashed around, fucking into Lee’s mouth as he moaned out a string of curses that would make a sailor blush.

His dick almost hit the back of Lee’s throat as he came without warning. Lee pushed his hips back down, pinning him to the bed as he swallowed his cum. He gave Arvin’s dick one more lick, listened as he moaned in pain/pleasure, body already too sensitive to the touch. Lee wiped his mouth on the boy’s thigh, breathing in his satisfied scent, finding his own dick and giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Did you… finish?” Arvin questioned, running his fingers though Lee’s hair.

“Not yet. Gonna fuck you.” Lee answered, honestly, studying Arvin’s face, waiting for any type of response. When the boy nodded he shifted to his knees, pushing and pulling at Arvin’s thighs until they were wrapped around his waist. 

He stroked his dick, pressing the tip against Arvin’s slick hole. Lee could feel heat coil in his stomach, blood rushing to his knot as he got ready to mate the Omega. He lifted one leg to his shoulder, spreading the boy wide beneath him, kissing the bony knee as he sank deep into Arvin’s body. He let out a growl, wanting to go slow but his hips snapping forward, wanting more of that tight heat.

Arvin didn’t seem to mind much, throwing his head back and closing his eyes so tightly that tears started to leak out of the sides. Lee would have been worried if it weren’t for the boy’s hands urging him deeper. Lee wanted to spout something stupid, tell the Omega how beautiful he was, how his body was made for this, how his hole was the closest thing to Heaven he’d felt in years. He didn’t, knowing that words seemed to be a trigger for the boy.

Instead he let his hands do the talking, fingers caressing Arvin’s lips as he purred, licking at the digits. Other hand rubbing his sensitive nipples. Lee thrust into the willing body beneath him, losing himself in the scent and heat. Room filling with the sinful sounds of wanton moans and flesh slapping against flesh. He felt his knot getting stuck in the boy’s rim, his thrusts becoming shorter, harder. 

Lee was startled out of his brutal rhythm by Arvin’s palm pushing at his hips, he blinked down at him, vision clearing for a moment. “Don’t knot me. Don’t like being stuck.” The boy bit out, reminding Lee that even though his body might be willing, his soul was still hurting. Lee let that seed twist in his gut, knowing that he might be adding to it. 

He pulled out, stroking his dick, tip pressed against the boy’s hole. He shoved himself in one more time, rubbing at his neglected knot, bending down to kiss Arvin on his open mouth as he came inside his body. He squeezed his knot, miming the feeling of being stuck inside an Omega’s tight hole. Kissed at Arvin’s shoulder, thanking him without words before pulling out and rolling off the boy.

Lee took a moment to catch his breath, noticing that the room no longer smelled of pre-heat but his own scent, the musk of leather and metal, mixed with Arvin’s scent. Realized that he spread his very Alpha scent all over Arvin’s nest. Lee almost felt embarrassed by his actions, knowing an Omega’s nest was very personal. “There’s a washer out back if you want to clean the sheets. Your clothes.” He offered.

When he didn’t get a response he turned, almost startled to see that Arvin was already fast asleep. Body curled into his nest, head resting on the pillow, face soft and free of all the burdens he held there. Thinking about it, Lee shouldn’t have been that surprised. The boy must have been driving all night. Probably hadn’t got any rest in a day and a half.

Lee gently, slowly got off the bed. Finding a blanket, he carefully covered Arvin’s naked boy before searching for his own clothes. The room smelled something sinful and for a moment Lee worried that Lenora would know exactly what happened there but remembered that betas could barely smell their own body odor, let alone the complex scents of Alphas and Omegas.

He gave Arvin one last lingering look, realizing he almost knew nothing about the well-guarded boy even though he’d just spent the last hour inside of him. Hell, he wouldn’t have even known his name if he hadn’t gone searching for it. He closed the door, deciding that he would definitely go back to the station. Not give the boy up but just find out things Arvin didn’t seem eager to share.

Back at the front of the bar he noticed Sandy wasn’t there but Markus, one of Leroy’s men that stayed after Lee took ownership. “Where’s my sister?” He asked, eyeing the behemoth of an Alpha. Lee trusted him as far as he could throw him, which wasn’t saying a whole lot. Only kept him around because he kept the customers scared for their lives. Definitely didn’t want to leave him alone with Arvin out cold in one of the brothel rooms. 

“Husband picked her up. Said there was somewhere they had to be.” He said around a smirk. Lee cursed. Everyone in town knew Carl was nothing but trouble. As sleazy and conniving as they came. He told his sister to stop taking trips with him. Not liking how she always came back from their trips looking worn out and ragged. .

“Dr. Cole supposed to be here soon. Tell him to just go on in if I’m not back by then.” Lee ordered, still feeling wary about leaving Markus alone with the boy but reasoning with himself that he already locked the door. The only people who could open it now were Lee and Arvin.

“Mind if I use the boy while you’re gone?” Markus asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling with his canines. Lee felt something twist in his gut at the suggestion, anger bubbling in his throat as he walked over to the other Alpha.

“Boy’s off limits. Just passing through with his sister. On their way to their grandma’s house.” Lee bit out, not using his Alpha voice but his Sheriff's voice. Letting Markus know he wasn’t in the mood to be fucked with. The other Alpha didn’t seem to take too kindly to the order, laughing in Lee’s face.

“And are you the big, bad wolf, Sheriff Bodecker?” He spit out, sniffing the air and eyeing Lee’s face. “You stink of Omega slick and if the bruise on your jaw is any indication, the boy must have put up a hell of a fight. So it’s ok for you to taste the merchandise but no one else. Mr. Brown always let us get our dick wet before the customers got their hands on them.” 

Lee let out a growl, baring his canines before lashing out at the bigger man. “The boy isn’t for sale. Just needs a place to rest through his heat.” He knew it was exactly the wrong thing to say as the words left his mouth. Markus’ eyes blowing wide, filling with lust and money signs.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Do you know how much money we could make off of a Heat Room? Every sad sap of an Alpha would pay at least a hundred each to fuck an Omega through their heat. Even a male Omega. Hell, if he has a long heat we could make at least two thousand. Easily.”

At that, Lee’s barely contained anger spilled out, filling the room with the stink of a territorial Alpha. He grabbed Markus by the collar, half dragging him across the bar counter until their faces were centimetres apart. Other hand pulling out his gun, resting it against Markus’ temple. “I don’t think I made myself clear. If you lay one hand on that boy. Even think about it then you’re going to find yourself in the same shallow grave as Mr. Leroy. Do we have an understanding, Markus?”

The other Alpha swallowed hard, scent ripe with fear as he glanced at the gun still pressed against his head. “Understood boss.” After a moment Lee let go of Markus, fixing his collar with pretend care. He holstered his gun before smiling.

“Good. Now when Dr. Cole gets here, send him to Arvin’s room. I’ll be back soon enough so don’t get in any trouble while I’m gone.” With that Lee pushed away from the counter, walking out of the bar and into his car.

He was about to drive off when he caught his own reflection in the rearview mirror. Touched the purpling bruise on his jaw. Took a moment to let himself sag into the seat. What was he doing? He shook his head, thinking about the abused Omega he had locked in his bar. The frightened little, beta girl that he sent away so he could fuck her brother. The town full of people who only re-elected him because they feared the repercussions. 

Is this what he was? The big, bad wolf of Meade, Ohio. Lee chewed the inside of his mouth, watching his hands, murderer’s hands, squeeze the steering wheel. Thoughts warring in his head. He never pretended to be a good man. Not like his father but maybe he could try to be a better one. Pulling away from the bar he made up his mind. He wouldn’t touch that boy again. Not even if he begged. Would pick up that little girl, make sure they were both safe but besides that; just let them be until Arvin’s heat passed.

First, he had to stop by the station. Find out if any other counties were looking for two runaways, a young, beta girl and an abused male Omega. If only to protect them from being found in his small, hole-in-the-wall town. Felt like something a good man would do.


	3. Chapter 3

Lee stopped by the station around six, when everyone else was either packing up to go home or slowly dragging their asses to their night shifts. Meant it was blissfully quiet when he sat down to check his missed calls. There were a few that he kept on the back-burner to deal with tomorrow.

A man went missing from a town over, maybe an AWOL. Some teenagers set fire to a barn on the outskirts of town. His eyes narrowed at another report, an old, beat-up found abandoned off the highway. They’d compounded it at the local mechanic. He’d have to go around tomorrow, see if it belonged to Arvin. Might have to make it disappear.

What really caught his attention was a message from Coal Creek, West Virginia. There wasn’t a whole lot of information in the file, just a number and a deputy’s name, Howser. Lee guessed that the car had been identified, Meade pinpointed as a possible hiding place for the two runaways. He quickly dialed the number, putting on his best aw-shucks, ‘I’ll keep an eye out’ voice while planning to hinder their entire search.

“Deputy Howser.” Bodecker smiled as he was met with a southern twang. Hopefully, the man on the other line would be as piss-dumb as many deputies in small towns, more concerned about getting home to eat their dinner and fuck their wives than solving any cases.

“Hey there. This is Sheriff Bodecker from Meade, Ohio. Just saw I missed your call.” He put on his own mid-western drawl, shortening each word a little more like he wasn’t too interested in whatever the man had to say. Wasn’t invested at all.

“Glad you could get back to me, Sheriff. Got a bit of a problem down here. Was hoping to keep it quiet. Didn’t leave any details with your clerk.” Howser explained. Lee nodded to himself. Domestics, especially in small towns were taken really personal. As if the actions of a few told the story of the whole town. Was common to want to keep certain indiscretions quiet. 

“Understood. Stays just between you and me, Deputy. What’s the problem?” Lee thought he was ready for what he was about to hear. Knew the skeleton of the boy’s story. His name, his abuse, even seen each injury with his own eyes. What he wasn’t prepared for was the notion that it was all a lie.

“Got a reckless, attempted homicide on our hands. Looking for a male Omega named Arvin Eugene Russell. On the run with a young girl, Lenora Laferty. They aren’t blood relation but both raised by Arvin’s grandma. They might be calling each other brother and sister though.” The Deputy explained, truths slowly replacing the lies Lee was fed.

“Reckless homicide?” Lee asked, still clinging to the story he was told. Maybe Arvin had killed his Alpha. Wouldn’t exactly surprise Bodecker, as he slowly cupped his bruising jaw. “Who’d he kill?”

“Attempted homicide. A real ‘Alpha said, Omega said’ situation.” Howser continued. “Got ourselves an Alpha preacher. Said the boy was in pre-heat. Seduced and lured him out to the woods before robbing him. Shot him when he tried to defend himself.”

Lee froze for a beat, working the new evidence over in his head. Seduced with a pre-heat. Armed and actively dangerous. He cursed internally, the new pieces of the puzzle fitting into what he already knew. Not the story Arvin told him but what he experienced when he was around the Omega. “Sounds like you got a real danger on the loose, there. Should we be worried he’d come up here?” Lee asked, thinking about the single bullet he left in the boy’s Luger.

“That’s where it gets… complicated. Arvin is a good boy. Known him since he was eleven. This isn’t like him. He doesn’t take too kindly to Alphas who try to hurt him or his sister. Has a mean right hook but wouldn’t hurt a soul unless he had a good reason.” Howser sounded almost pained, like he was trying to defend the boy’s honor.

Lee laughed, knowing the feeling all too well. “Arvin left a note for his grandma. Said he’d been having an affair with the reverend for the last couple of months. Then he got pregnant. Preacher told him to get rid of it or he’d ruin him. Tell everyone he was delusional. A whore. The baby would be a bastard and a burden. So Arvin shot him for not taking responsibility. For telling him to kill their baby.”

Lee nodded along, knowing without asking that this was the version of the truth that Deputy Howser wanted to believe. Hell, Bodecker wanted to believe it to but only one thing was stopping him. “This preacher of yours said the boy was in pre-heat. Can’t be pregnant if he’s about to go into heat.” Lee explained, more to himself then the Deputy. If Arvin was defending his honor, the life of his baby, he could probably get off with a slap on the wrist but Lee knew that wasn’t true. The Omega was definitely about to go into heat.

“That’s why we’re trying to find him. Need to find out if he’s actually pregnant or if what the preacher is saying is actually true. He wants to press charges but if the boy is pregnant with his baby…” Howser trailed off.

“No way any God-fearing, Alpha would put an Omega in jail who’s pregnant with his child. Even if he tried to shoot him.” Lee finished, thinking about his own implications in this case. He just fucked an Omega who was about to go into heat without using any protection. Maybe that had been Arvin’s plan. Try and get pregnant before the law caught up with him. “Is there any reason they’d come up here?”

“Just a hunch. Arvin grew up just outside of Meade in Knockemstiff. Thought he might go up there since it’s the only other home he’s ever known.” The Deputy explain. Didn’t take more than a moment that the memory caught up with Lee. First slowly, then all at once. “His parents died when he was eleven.”

“Mom of cancer. Dad was a suicide. I remember.” Lee couldn’t have been more than twenty years old, still wet behind the ears and easy to throw up at the sight of blood. Remembered the young, Omega boy, cherry pie smeared across his face and shirt like blood. Lee had followed him into the woods without any backup. Found the makeshift cross with the decaying dog nailed to the center and covered in flies. The boy’s father hunched over the wooden alter, blood running from his wrists.

“Did a real number on the boy.” The Deputy sighed and Lee nodded. He’d thrown up twice, the boy… Arvin standing next to him, almost frozen. A tiny statue of terror and hurt. Remembered picking him up when he refused to move, bundled him in the back of his car. The same car he’d been in just a few hours ago. Funny how life works like that. Going in circles instead of clean lines. Trudging up the most horrible things over and over. “Never really got over it.”

“Who would?” Bodecker sympathized, trying to shake himself out of the memory. It was definitely a fucked-up situation. A scarred, young Omega. A shady preacher. A crime that Lee was irrevocably intertwined in. “I’m guessing if we find this boy and his sister, you’d rather I didn’t arrest him?”

“Lord no. Just want you to keep him there until we can figure out what we want to do with him. He ain’t dangerous. Just probably scared.” Howser commented, sounding tired. “Townsfolk aren’t too happy with Reverend Teagardin right now. I found him with his pants down. Arvin’s bloody underwear in his pocket. Son-of-a-bitch.” The Deputy cursed, letting his anger ring clear through the phone.

Lee could guess how the sight might have affected the Deputy. Made his blood boil. Remembered cataloging all of Arvin’s injuries. How he’d been bloody between the legs, handprints and teeth marks littering his body. “This Teagardin doesn’t sound like the kind of man that should be leading any church.”

“Real wolf in sheep’s clothing.” The Deputy whispered, making Lee smile something ugly. The world seemed to be full of men like that.

“I’ll make sure to keep an eye out for them, Deputy.” Lee finished, letting Howser list off descriptions of the two, not that he needed it. He hung up as soon as he could get the other man off the line, promising him multiple times that he would drive down to Knockemstiff as soon as possible. See if they went up there. He decided not to mention that the old, Russell house had been burned down years ago.

Back in his car, Lee took inventory of the situation. Arvin hadn’t been lying but just telling Bodecker half-truths. He wasn’t married to an abusive Alpha but had some sordid affair with a manipulative preacher. Hadn’t quietly fled in the middle of the night but left with a bang. Unless what Reverend Teagardin had said was true. Lee cursed quietly, punching his dashboard. If Arvin had just been successful in killing the bastard then there wouldn’t have been any other side to the story besides his own.

Bodecker started the car, deciding that before he did anything too rash he needed to get to the bottom of all of this. He set out back to the bar, armed with everything Deputy Howser had told him. Arvin would have no choice but to tell him the truth unless he wanted Lee to turn him in.

Back at the White Cow, Markus tried to stop him at the front of the bar. “Dr. Cole already left. Said to call him right when you get back.” Lee ignored the other Alpha, waving him off dismissively. Not caring when Markus growled in response. Figuring he’d deal with him later. He had more pressing matters at hand.

He used his key on Arvin’s door, entering without knocking and catching the Omega unaware. The boy eyed him, noticing the shift in his scent. No longer intoxicated by the Omega but angry. Arvin responded in kind. “Where the fuck is my sister?”

Lee noticed the boy was already dressed, fresh clothes but the same jacket. Hand still pressed against that hidden Luger, resting heavy in his pocket. Bodecker felt his own fingers twitch at his side, close to his own pistol. “Just had an interesting conversation with Deputy Howser. Can you guess what we talked about, Arvin?” Lee bit out, raising an eyebrow.

Arvin grimaced as Lee used his name, shaking his head as he backed further away. “You promised you wouldn’t give us up.”

“You told me you were running away from an abusive Alpha. I guess we’re both liars.” Bodecker growled, daring the boy to spin another lie. “Now, I’m gonna give you one last chance to tell me the truth.”

“I had no choice. Reverend Teagardin was a bad man. Did terrible things. I had to kill him.” Arvin said, a desperation in his voice. Imploring Lee to believe him.

“That’s the problem, Arvin. Your preacher ain’t dead. Injured but alive. And had a whole lot to say about you.” Lee watched as panic filled the boy’s eyes. Not sure if it was put there by the knowledge that Teagardin was still alive or the understanding that his ruse was up.

“You can’t believe a word he says. He ain’t a good man.” Arvin started.

“You seem to attract all types of bad men, then. Don’t you?” Lee interrupted, feeling something twist in his gut as he started walking closer to the panicking Omega. He had to take that gun from him before he did something stupid.

Arvin looked startled by Lee’s response, backing up as he got closer, like a cornered animal. “You ain’t a bad man, Sheriff. All types of fucked up but not cruel.” Lee froze at that, mind racing. Was Arvin just trying to trick him, telling him what he wanted to hear? Or… “I’ve known evil men, Sheriff. You coulda just taken what you wanted. Fucked me bloody then turned me in. You were nice to me. Gentle. Came back here to ask me my side of the story. You’re trying to be a good man, Lee.”

Bodecker wasn’t sure what to believe. Every word out of Arvin’s mouth seemed to be littered with truths but Lee wasn’t able to pick them out from the lies. So wrapped up in his own confusion he barely noticed when the Omega went for his gun. Lee knew he was quicker, had his pistol out and aimed before the boy could even point his Luger. It didn’t matter though, Lee froze, finger on the trigger but unable to pull. Unable to shoot the frightened Omega when he had the chance. Knowing Arvin only had one bullet. Wouldn’t be right. He closed his eyes. Maybe this is what good men did.

Lee heard the blast like thunder, deafening him for a moment. When he opened his eyes he was met with the look of fear written across Arvin’s face. Looked down at his own chest, abdomen but found no injury. That’s when he heard the heavy thud behind him. He turned, watching Markus drop to the floor, gun falling from his hand. Blood spreading across his shirt quickly.

“He had the gun aimed at your head. If I didn’t shoot him he would of killed you.” Arvin rushed out. Markus cursed as blood dripped from his mouth, holding his stomach wound. Lee blinked, turning on the Sheriff part of his brain, taking inventory of the room.

He kicked the gun away from Markus’ hand as he tried to reach for it. Turned around, saw Arvin shaking silently, hand wrapped tightly around the Luger. He slowly walked over, gently taking the gun from the boy’s hand before pocketing it. He’d have to get rid of it later, along with Markus’.

“He’s still alive.” Arvin said, eyes rabbiting between Lee and the dying man.

“Stomach wound. Will bleed out slowly.” Lee answered, chewing the inside of his mouth as he stepped closer to Markus. He met his eyes, shrugging as the man let out a growl. He’d warned him what would happen if he crossed him. “When you shoot a man remember to aim for the head.” Lee said, aiming his gun and shooting. Putting the poor bastard out of his misery. 

He holstered his gun before turning back to Arvin. The boy was frozen in place and Lee had to wonder. How could someone who’d seen so many men bleed out before his eyes, been the cause of two of them, still be so innocent. He laid a gentle hand on his cheek, catching his gaze, making him look away from the dead body and into his eyes. “Go wait in the car, Arvin. I’ll take care of this.”

Arvin nodded shakily, walking pass Lee and stepping over Markus’ dead body like he might pop up at any minute. He paused at the door, turning back to look at Lee. “Are you going to take me to Lenora?” He asked, voice small, unsure.

“Right after I bury Markus in a shallow grave.” Lee sighed, figuring now they were in this together. Irrevocably intertwined in each other’s lives. Hell, had been since Arvin was eleven and Lee carried him back to his car. “Some men were born to be buried.” Strange how life went in circles like that. 

“You’re a good man, Lee.” Arvin said, almost startling him out of his reverie. Lee looked up at him, wanting to believe it more than anything.

Stripping off his Sheriff’s jacket to keep it clean of blood, he nodded. “I hope you’re right.”


End file.
